Behind the Scenes
by Mustaches
Summary: A group of kids participate in a show called "Mekakucity Actors". / AU where the Mekakushi Dan members are actual actors and the anime is a live TV show that they perform in.
1. The Gang's All Here

**AU: The Mekakushi Dan members are actual actors and the anime is a live TV show that they perform in.**

**I just wanted to write some dorky Mekameka Dan. I don't really know if I'm going to extend this to multiple chapters or not. Let me know if I should or shouldn't, alright? \o/ **

**Also, try to guess who the director is. /loud coughing cough cough**

**(I did not mean for this to get as long as it did oh my goodness. Please tell me if there's any mistakes.)**

**Kagerou Project belongs to Jin.**

* * *

"Cut!"

Shintaro sighed, and he swiveled in his chair, the soda he spilled for the earlier scene still dripping on keyboard. His desk at home didn't have this type of rotating chair, and so he took advantage of his bedroom set to play around with it.

For a second, he thought about converting into the life of a NEET. To be fair, he was already living like one, but he didn't _classify _as a NEET. That, and he still had to finish this show. Maybe after filming…

Ayano ran up to him, the red scarf her character wore billowing behind her. He couldn't help but think about how idiotic it was to wear that. It was like, what, ninety – something degrees in the set? Couldn't they turn on the air conditioning or something?

Oh, that's right. The director kept the set extremely hot for the "aesthetic" of the summer the show took place in. That's nice.

Ayano's hands went together into a still clap, and the smile she always wore took claim of her mouth. She was much like the character she played, and there was no denying that. Well, she wasn't stuck in the Heat Haze or anything, and she didn't have red eyes, but her personality was spot on.

"Shintaro, you did great out there!" The girl praised, and he felt his ego boosting. "Ah, the way you portrayed your character was so brilliant! You're such a great actor!"

Yes, he was definitely a great actor. He might not have been a genius like the character Shintaro, but his acting was superb. That's why he got the role, after all.

"Well, I feel kind of bad for the keyboard," Shintaro replied, trying to keep his protagonist – like aura. "Oh well. I don't know about the budget, but they can get more."

"Takane was so great too!" Ayano continued, looking at the computer on his desk. Ene was gone now, as she was just a simple animation that was made earlier before they started filming. Takane had recorded Ene's voice a while ago, and Shintaro couldn't help but shake his head over how annoying she made her sound. Shintaro really connected to his character's frustrations over the cyber girl.

"Yeah, well, I can't wait for her to film that episode with Haruka." Shintaro folded his arms, and for a moment, he was amused. He knew that Takane had a thing for the taller boy, and it was perfect for that episode. It was just a cliché tsundere love story, wasn't it? She'd pull it off with real emotion.

"I can't wait for that, too!" Ayano folded her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Ah, but I just read that a few episodes later I'd have to fall of a roof. I'm so nervous…"

"Hey, they have to make sure you're safe." Shintaro was surprised over how calm that sounded. He cleared his throat, trying to push away the thought of how he sounded like his character for a moment. "Besides, they need you for twelfth episode, right?"

"Oh, right!" Ayano scratched her cheek, a feeling of embarrassment making its way into the atmosphere as she did. Just then, a loud ringing sound filled the set, and the girl jumped. "I have to go! I'll talk to you later, Shintaro!"

* * *

"Why does my character run so much?"

Momo panted as the director cut the cameras once more, and from behind, Kano patted her back, his mischievous smile lingering. He was much like his character, except he didn't have a dark past or red eyes that deceived people. He was always joking, and every once in a while, he'd show a little caring side of him.

"Kisaragi, looks like you need to work out more!" Kano laughed, and Momo only pouted. The boy raised his hands in defense, and he laughed once more. "Kidding, kidding! Say, Kisaragi, it's nice to see you on set today! You know, with your idol career and all."

"Well, this is my first television show debut, so I don't have as much concerts as before!" Momo replied. "My manager said it'd be a good idea if I invest more time into this show for now. After that, I'd probably have more concerts…ah, it's a bit too much sometimes…"

The character Momo played was also an idol, and that was why she was picked for the part. They both drew crowds, but instead of an eye power, Momo had what her manager called "talent", and she was known throughout the whole nation.

How did she get scouted again? Oh, that's right. She was singing in the streets, and the manager had heard, and the rest was history. After that, she rarely had a break. Well, until she was recruited for this show.

She considered this show to be a break itself. She didn't have to sing much, and even though the running and acting was kind of tough, she enjoyed it. She quickly became friends with the cast members, and she didn't really want to leave this small little world.

"Say, Kisaragi, Shintaro's your brother, right? I heard that he was just recording in the other set!" Kano dramatically put his hands in his jacket's pockets, and Momo sighed.

"He's probably exhausted!" Ah, her ridiculous brother. He never did much before the show. He would sit in front of his computer and go to her concerts every other day.

"It's so clear that you two are siblings!" Kano chuckled, and that brought Momo to cross her arms. "You guys should just exercise together! Then maybe you won't be as tired!"

"Eh?! D – don't say that! We're not _that_ much alike!"

* * *

"For someone so gross, I'm surprised that you can cook this well."

"E – eh, I'm not that gross!" Hibiya's chopsticks stopped moving, and his bowl of rice left untouched when he heard the statement.

"You tried to give me the key chain even after filming!" Hiyori replied after stuffing her face with Hibiya's food. "Gee, I don't even like that sort of stuff!"

"Hm? What's going on here?" Seto and Kido stood in front of the duo's table, and while Seto held a grin on his face, Kido looked kind of intimidating, and her eyes darted to the two before looking up at her comrade. Clearly, it would be his job to try and patch the two together.

It was Kido's first job at acting, and the director claimed she fit the role so perfectly. Even when the cameras weren't rolling, she held a commanding and cool presence, and besides, she liked the jacket they gave her. She truly felt like a leader, and she acted like that around her fellow cast members. She had to keep them in check, after all.

Seto had done a few small acting jobs here and there. He was usually a minor background character, but this was his first time being one of the main characters of a show. He accepted the job quickly once they offered, and his character was someone he enjoyed playing. His character loved the outdoors as much as he does, and it was a blessing to have met Mary along the way.

Hiyori and Hibiya were a package deal. They acted around each other since they were small, and even throughout that, Hibiya _might _have developed a crush on her. Just a small one, though. It was a miracle that Hibiya's character also liked Hiyori, and he thought it might finally be the chance to reel her in.

Well, before she gets hit by a truck.

"I thought you two would get along well, considering your history and all," Kido said, her threatening stare burning its way through Hibiya's skin.

"It's called _acting,_" Hiyori retorted. She was one of the few people who were allowed to talk back to Kido. "Hibiya's gross even out of the camera!"

"B – but you just told me my cooking was good!"

"Except for that."

"Ahaha, it's alright, Hibiya!" Seto patted the younger boy's back a bit too hard, and that sent the food he was eating right out of his mouth. The older boy winced, and replied, "Oh, sorry about that! I forgot you were only twelve."

"Seto, how could you forget?" Kido was somewhat yelling now, and the commanding charisma she possessed shone brighter than before. "Just because you're bigger than all of them… really now!"

"Ah, sorry, danchou!" The last part slipped out unconsciously, and Seto backtracked a bit. "A – ah, I guess I'm used to calling you that! I'm sorry, danchou – I mean, er…Kido! Yeah!"

Kido only let out a small grunt. That was Seto, and it was undeniable that he was much like his character. He was even wearing that dumb green jumpsuit! She guessed that it couldn't be helped. If it made him happy, well, she'd accept it.

Seto began apologizing to Hibiya, and Hiyori kept nagging him once more. So this was what the acting life was like. She was still a bit new to it, but it was nice. Seeing the group talking and hanging out was something she cherished, and she hoped that after this, they'd meet often. That was a good idea in Kido's mind.

She really was the leader of the Dan.

* * *

"What?!"

"I was just saying, since you're supposed to like me and all, we should practice kissing!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Takane screamed, hands in the air when Haruka proposed the idea. "It's stupid! Agh, you're such an idiot!"

Oh, she hated this. Because of the story, the two of them were called "the lovebirds" on the set, and that was something she couldn't take. It's not like she thought about Haruka at every living second – no, no, she definitely did not. She definitely did not think that his idea was less stupid than she made it out to be. And she definitely _did not _like him in _that way _even out of character.

Nope, not at all. He was an idiot.

"Aw, but we'd be able to get into character much easier if we did!" Haruka complained, stuffing the food that the catering had offered the cast into his mouth. Takane rolled her eyes; even at a time like this, Haruka was able to stomach _something_. He was like a black hole. "I mean, you know, since – "

"I'm well aware, Haruka!" Takane pinched Haruka's cheeks lightly, and that sent Haruka to drop his food on his lap. "Stop reminding me!"

Takane and Haruka had been school together for a long time, and they had become friends that way. Neither of them had special needs that their characters had, but they couldn't make friends easily, and so they settled for each other. They got used to the other's company with time, and they hung out on the school's roof every time during lunch.

Then Haruka dragged Takane to the audition for this show, and although neither of them really tried hard, they both got accepted. Rightfully so – they were much like their characters, and the whole cast was able to agree on that. Despite never acting before, they matched their characters' personalities like puzzle pieces.

Well, their old selves, at least. Takane thought it was difficult to record Ene's lines. She was way too cheerful and energetic, which was the opposite of Takane. The girl barely got sleep due to her gaming, and it irked her that she couldn't play as much as she could after she was put into the show.

As for Haruka, the forgetful Konoha was stronger than he was. Putting on the costume was a bit of a problem as well, but after all the guys from the cast helped him out, he was able to pull it together. Moving around was slightly uncomfortable, but he got used to it.

"Ow, Takane…!"

"Don't ever say anything like that again!" She finally let go, and she let out an exasperated sigh. Slowly her cheeks turned red, and so she quickly said, "We're actors now, so we have to act the part! We don't need anything like that!"

* * *

"U – um, mister director? Can I come in?"

Mary held the shaking script in her hands as the director gave her the signal, and she twisted to knob of his trailer and walked inside. She was still wearing the long wig for her character, and while it kind of hurt her neck to hold it up all this time, she kept it on just to get used to it.

"What is it, Mary?" The director was sitting in a chair, and he invited her to sit in the one parallel to his. She gladly accepted, and her eyes shifted to her script before talking.

"W – well, you see, mister director…" Mary flipped through the pages, and the nervousness bubbled furiously inside her. "I – it says that my character is the queen of the story, and I…I don't know if I'm able to do that…"

"We picked you because we saw your potential!" The director exclaimed. "I'm sure you can pull it off!"

"B – but what if I scare the other cast members after? I still want to be friends with them…"

"I don't think you'll scare them." Mary finally was able to look up at the director, and there was a gentle smile on his face. "Mary, you'll do a very good job with your part, and I know it! So don't be afraid, okay? You'll be able to act out any scene."

"Th – thank you, mister director!" Mary brightened up a bit, and the script crumpled slightly under her hands. "I'll try my best then!"

"Good! And please, call me Jin."


	2. Group Bonding

**LOUD YELLING YOU GUYS.**

**Ahh this got so many favorites and follows in just a few hours after I posted it? You guys are so great and I just. Need to lay down on the floor for a bit. Here's some trio and Yuukei Quartet shenanigans. **

**(And yes, ships will be hinted a lot. I think it's pretty easy to spot them out.)**

**Kagerou Project belongs to Jin.**

* * *

"Tell me why we're here again?"

The trio sat around a desk, their scripts sprawled out in front of them. Kano tilted his head, and Kido wasn't exactly sure if he really was kidding or not. It dawned to her that her feelings for the blonde were just like her character, and she couldn't really shake that thought off.

Kano's acting career was kind of…_everywhere. _His appearances were on and off, and when he did appear, he played a mixture of an evil protagonist. All his roles involved him being devious, but deep down, he had a more important role than just a joke character. No wonder they picked him for the role.

"Did you not hear the director?" Kido rolled her eyes when she saw Kano's smile widen. Wasn't he a nice guy? "Since we play siblings, he stuck us in this room to do some 'family bonding'. So shut up and play along."

"I think it's nice!" Seto declared, perhaps a bit too loud for the other two in the room. The pair turned their attention to the bigger boy, and he continued. "If we talk now, we'll be better at playing our characters!"

"Ah, but we don't really know _what _to talk about, do we?" Kano took this as his cue to get up, and he smirked. "So if you don't mind, I'll be – "

"You little…!" Kido stood up as well, grabbing Kano's arm just as he was about to move from his chair. She used all of her power to sit him right back down, and the chair made a loud sound. Luckily it didn't break under his weight, and he made a slight pout.

"My, my! Isn't our leader friendly?" Kano crossed his arms in amusement, and the grin was back on his face. Kido fumed under her costume, and for a moment, she was glad that there was a red piece of cloth that covered her mouth. She was definitely sneering.

"I don't know about you, but I'm trying to do this job properly," Kido retorted, her eyes narrowing onto the blonde. "So listen carefully, alright? We're going to bond _right now, _and you're not going to complain. Understand?"

"Alright, _danchou_," The blonde chuckled, and his eyes darted to Seto. "Our leader seems a bit hostile right now. Do you have any ideas on how to 'bond', fellow brother?"

"Hmm, well, we're kind of just stuck here, so we can't go outside," Seto replied, tapping his chin for ideas. It was a bummer for him not to be where the trees were. He basically lived in nature itself, and to be stuck in a heated room was something he was not accustomed to. "How about we talk about our favorite things? Like our favorite food, favorite ice cream flavor, favorite color…?"

"Oh, color! Let's do that!" Kano stretched his arms forward, and before either of them could speak up, he said, "I like gray! Gray's pretty cool."

"I like green!" Seto answered as if it wasn't obvious. Who would have thought that green would be the color he liked? He totally wasn't wearing a green jumpsuit, after all. "What about you, Kido? Or…danchou, if you prefer!"

There was a pause. If there was only one word to describe Kido at that moment, it was exasperated. Kano had sapped most of her energy out, and Seto's lively personality wasn't helping. It was pretty frustrating, but below the surface, Kido knew that they only meant well. Sighing, she finally replied.

"Purple," she muttered, and that caused Kano to give her a thumbs up. Seto smiled as well, which caused a feeling of relief to wash over her. "Seto, don't stress over what to call me. Anything's fine."

* * *

"Ah, it's so hot in here!"

In a separate room, the director had locked up Ayano, Haruka, Shintaro, and Takane. Since they played long time friends, he thought it would be a good idea to have them talk to each other. Ayano was still clad in her uniform and scarf while the rest of them wore casual clothing, and Shintaro rolled his eyes.

"You're still wearing that thing, that's why," Shintaro bluntly responded, and Ayano chuckled lightly. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm aware of that," Ayano replied softly, a smile remaining on her face. "I just came from filming with Hibiya. I was about to change but the director rushed me into this room! I'm glad you guys are here, though."

"I was about to go home and play video games," Takane complained, resting her head on the table. Beside her, Haruka rocked his chair back and forth, and the creaking only made the girl's frustration grow even more. "I was on the last stage, too!"

"I'm kind of hungry," Haruka mused, and he turned to Takane as if she had the answer. "We should get food on the way home! Hmm, we can go to that ramen place near your house! How about it, Takane?"

"You're always hungry!" Takane exclaimed, her slim eyes resting on the boy's face. She lifted her head from the table, and she scowled. "I'll only go if you pay."

"Eh, Takane! How about we split?"

"I'm leaving you, then."

"F – fine! I think I have enough…"

"Aww, you guys are too cute!" Ayano chirped from the side.

Takane began to bicker with Ayano after that, and Shintaro just sighed. Couldn't he just go home now? Maybe if he banged on the door loud enough the director would think he was in trouble. Yes, the plan was coming together now. The moment the director would open the door, he would run –

Haha, yeah right. The plan wouldn't work if he didn't run, and from what his Phyiscal Education teacher had seen, he could barely run for a minute; he was out of breathe ten seconds into the mile. He sighed again, accepting the fact that he was going to be stuck in this room for a while. It was a mismatched quartet of people, and he didn't enjoy the fact that Takane was yelling right into his ear.

Actually, it sounded more like Ene.

Wait, Ene…?

"Oi, master! Master!"

He was hallucinating, wasn't he? He was going insane. It's because he was trapped in this room.

"Master! I'm going to delete your files!"

Shintaro turned his head to the sound, and the twin – tailed girl's angry face met his. While he blinked out of confusion, she glowered, her arms folded while Haruka and Ayano seemed to be holding back laughter.

Then it came to him. Takane and Ene play the same character. Of course…it made more sense now that he thought about it more.

"Your voice acting for Ene is annoying," he finally answered, and he saw Takane grow ever angrier. Not that she wasn't already angry – she always looked annoyed, and the whole cast was probably used to her yelling a lot by now.

"Ah, so I've brought Shintaro to the land of the living!" Her voice was normal now, and he sighed again, only this time it was out of relief. He didn't want to hear Ene's voice for the rest of the day. "You seemed to doze off a bit."

"I just want to get out," Shintaro snapped, and he looked at Ayano. This surprised her, and she jumped, blinking curiously at the boy. "What time do we get out of here, Ayano?"

"E – eh, another thirty minutes or so…" Ayano laughed, and she played with the ends of her scarf. "We should make these next few minutes worth something! Otherwise, the director would probably stick us in this room again…"

"I feel like I've already bonded with you guys though!" Haruka added into the conversation, and of course, Takane turned to look at him. Shintaro could only scoff; he had called definitely called it. She _would _do that. Smiling, Haruka continued, his voice giving off a cheerful tone. "I mean, I've known Takane for a long time now, so I'm pretty sure she's my best friend!"

"W – what?! Idiot, don't say anything like that!" The girl's face turned red. For a second Shintaro pitied her expression, but then that turned into amusement. Serves her right.

"And even though Shintaro dozed off for a little, I think he's great!" With that, Takane snorted, although she didn't make any remarks. Haruka turned to Ayano, and he could do nothing but smile wider. "And Ayano, you and your character are really cool! I hope we can become closer friends soon!"

"Well, we have to act that we're friends on the show, so – " Shintaro had began, his emotionless face drawing the attention of the group.

"Oh, Shintaro!" Ayano grinned, and she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the chair, which sent him to scream (or squeal, it seemed) out of panic. She pulled Haruka and Takane closer together, much to Takane's surprise, and Ayano wrapped them in her red scarf, closing them in into a group hug.

Ayano held onto the scarf, Shintaro's arms hung limp, and Haruka eagerly tried to embrace all of them. The embarrassment was obvious on Takane's face now, but she tried to cover it up before Haruka noticed. This sent Ayano to laugh, and she tried to squish them closer.

"I feel like close friends already!" Ayano laughed, and Haruka followed suit. Takane only managed to attempt a smile, and Shintaro had almost died of a heat stroke due to the high amount of body heat around him. Ayano's laughter stopped, although she was still smiling. Finally getting the giggles to come out of her voice, she said, "Now, let's do some more bonding!"


	3. Of Cats and Blue Skies

**This chapter went through **_**so much revision **_**oh my goodness. This is like, the sixth or seventh version of this thing. Also I'm sorry this isn't very long gdjkfgfd. My words left me at the end so the ending seems kinda rushed. /rolls away**

**Kagerou Project belongs to Jin.**

* * *

Mary had come from a line of actresses – Azami, Shion, and now, her. Of course, it wasn't her mother's intentions to get her into the acting business. In fact, her mother had actually wanted her to stay away from it, as she wanted Mary to live a "normal life". But since Azami and Shion had signed up for this show in particular, and since they needed another medusa descendant, Shion reluctantly agreed to let Mary act in this show.

Now, this was Mary's first time at acting, and being in the spotlight as well. This troubled her a bit, and she often wondered if she was cut out for this.

But if she could name one thing she was grateful for the experience thus far, it was meeting the whole group called the "Mekakushi Dan". Her most favorable meeting was with Seto, and since their first meeting, they spent time off screen to hang around when they could. Seto was a fun, lively person to be with, and that was what Mary needed from her quiet life.

Seto was a guy who loved nature, and for a while Mary didn't think of it as that extreme. But on that particular day, Seto announced that they were going outside the set, and that staying inside without the open air for a long period of time made him uneasy. Of course Mary agreed, but as the larger boy dragged her out the door, she couldn't help but question him.

"Um, Seto, is this allowed…?"

"Of course!" Seto replied, gripping her hand tighter to reassure the girl.

While Mary's character had worn a huge wig, Mary had much lighter and shorter hair. Of course, hers was a light blonde and was still very much curly, but it only reached to her back. It billowed in the wind as Seto opened the door towards the outside world, and her eyes widened in a mixture of shock and amazement.

It wasn't much in terms of "nature". They were standing in a parking lot behind the studio, cars and props scattered about. But the sky…

It was a bright blue with white clouds dotted about, floating aimlessly as they always do. The breeze brushed past them as Mary stood in awe, the hues of blue and white mixing so well together she could hardly believe it was real. It felt like something out of a painting, something from someone's imagination – but it was clearly in reality, clearly in its vivid glory, and she was experiencing it with her own eyes. The sky was a truly wonderful sight today, and she sighed out of contempt.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Seto smiled, looking down at Mary as she looked up back at him.

"Do we always miss the sky being like this since we're in the studio all the time?" She asked, to which Seto only hesitated. He knew that Mary had been kept in her own house by her mother to shield her from any lingering paparazzi or the like, and going outside wasn't a daily thing for her. Seeing the pause in his face, Mary pouted. "S – so…we're missing it, then?"

"Tell you what." Seto knelt down to Mary's height, holding her hands for reassurance. "From now on, we'll go outside and see the sky, okay? Is that alright with you?"

Mary's mouth broke into a smile, her gleeful expression enough for Seto to be satisfied for what he had suggested. She nodded, and the anticipation of tomorrow remained in her bouncing steps as they turned back into the studio.

* * *

"Hibiya, what are you up to?"

"_Uwah!_"

Momo watched the smaller boy jump with surprise, the blood draining from his face as his eyes widened, and she didn't hold back her small laughter. It was such a simple thing to be amused with, but she couldn't help it. The boy turned red with shame as he looked back into the cat's cage, playing with the lock as he did.

"What are you doing here, old lady?" Ah, so the formalities hadn't changed. He grew accustomed to calling the idol that even off screen, and as such, the girl grew offended.

"Eh?! I'm not that old! I'm only sixteen!" Momo puffed out her cheeks as the younger boy snickered. "What are you doing, messing with that cat? Didn't it run away from you after recording your scenes?"

The boy's face darkened at the statement, his expression giving off obvious defeat. Hiyori was convinced that the cat did not like him, and that was why it would not go near him. So if he was able to tame the cat... that would mean that Hiyori would be impressed, and she would change her mind and think he wasn't all that bad!

Or something like that.

"I'm…_taming _it," Hibiya said with the lack of a better word. Before Momo could say anything, he unlatched the cage, making sure that the caretaker wasn't around to see what he was doing. Then he picked up the black cat with his hands, gritting his teeth as the cat hissed under his hands. It squirmed under his fingers, and he tried keeping it still. If he was able to talk to it...

"Hibiya, I don't think the cat likes it," Momo said, crossing her arms in discontent. "Put it back!"

"No, no, it's starting to like me, promise – !" And just after that, the cat jumped out of his grasp, running at the speed of light through the set. Hibiya reacted quickly, jumping up from his position and running towards it. "E – eh! Come back here!"

"I told you!" Momo huffed, bursting into a sprint before stopping a few seconds after. She wasn't that good at running, was she? Just like always. Even if she had to run around a lot for her scenes, she had the need to drink a whole water bottle after the recording. She stopped to catch her breath, letting out a meager encouragement for Hibiya. "Catch it…!"

_Thanks a lot, old lady! _Hibiya chased after the creature through the props, almost bumping into crew members along the way. He let out a quick apology before he continued his chase, the cat going out of his sight a few times due to how small the cat was. Really, that was a workout in itself! Hibiya didn't exercise, but this certainly gave him what seemed like a year's supply of it. The cat dipped in and out of his sight just a couple of more times, and the chase continued for what seemed like hours.

But Hibiya wasn't going to let him get away easily. If anything, catching the cat would be a good enough story.

However, he lost sight of it once more, and when he looked up from his search, he found the cat purring in Hiyori's arms. Hiyori scowled once she spotted the boy, and she scratched cat's head as if she was rubbing it into his face that the cat still didn't like him.

"H – how'd you find him?!" Hibiya said out if disbelief, leading Hiyori to let out a small smirk. She wasn't going to help him out so easily, was she?

"He just came to me," Hiyori said without faltering, looking down at the cat as if Hibiya was just a sight for sore eyes. "How'd he get out of his cage?"

"Ah, about that…"

When Hibiya had spilled the story, Hiyori immediately ran away to tell the caretaker of his actions. Letting out a disappointed face, he locked his eyes at the creature, cursing him silently in his head.

_Screw you, cat. _


End file.
